<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Potential by Osmiummars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471904">Potential</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmiummars/pseuds/Osmiummars'>Osmiummars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Memories, Cooking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanamura (Overwatch), Kissing at Midnight, Light Angst, Light-Hearted, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Protective Jesse McCree, Redemption, Romance, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29471904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osmiummars/pseuds/Osmiummars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moments like these really made Hanzo miss the past, here he was, the first night of his vacation in Hanamura with Jesse and he couldn’t sleep. Despite the 11:30 moon or the quiet ambience of the outside world, Hanzo was struggling. He had to admit, it took almost nothing for Hanzo to come on this specific vacation. Jesse was very excited about staying for a whole week, more-so for the stress reliever of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Potential</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neither out of the two were good chefs, it was funny. Even though Hanzo had spent so long providing on himself, he never took the actual time to improve on his skills; Even when Overwatch came into his life and he and Genji were reunited he never attempted to master cooking. It was always a back thought for him. In his youth, he vaguely remembered watching his mother chop vegetables around dinner. Thinking about her sweet humming and looking at her soft smile that could warm five winters made Hanzo miss certain parts of his childhood, whether he wanted to say it or not.</p><p>Moments like these really made Hanzo miss the past, here he was, the first night of his vacation in Hanamura with Jesse and he couldn’t sleep. Despite the 11:30 moon or the quiet ambience of the outside world, Hanzo was struggling. He had to admit, it took almost nothing for Hanzo to come on this specific vacation. Jesse was very excited about staying for a whole week, more-so for the stress reliever of it. The couple couldn’t put a finger on the last time they reclined and took a deep breath. They needed this more than anything, a thinking retreat. And the first step to thinking? Emptying your anxieties. Hanzo decided to ‘empty’ his anxieties by trying something new. Besides potstickers were an easy recipe, anyways. Anybody could make it happen, maybe even the archer and his horrible cooking.</p><p>As Hanzo carefully chopped up some veggies, he let his mind wander. A month after Overwatch’s fall, he and Jesse had temporarily split up after not seeing eye to eye on where to stay. For about 7 months they spent their time away from each other. McCree was off to do bigger things, like travel America and go on other cowboy adventures. Hanzo wanted to actually slow down, he had grown exhausted of running. From leaving his home, to fighting beside Overwatch. Hanzo learned how to hold onto patience like he was dependent on it. Him and McCree were on different paths at that point, it was for the better. He knew that, Jesse knew that.</p><p>He told himself that he was okay for the longest. For those long 7 months, Hanzo found himself missing every part of his cowboy lover; From his banter about silly things like his sake to the silent good morning cuddles whenever they didn’t have a mission. There was something special about Jesse. Anytime he was around his lover, Hanzo found himself more calm, less alert. . Safe. Not that Jesse gave him a reason to not feel that way, he genuinely cared for him. The ‘BAMF’ he was separated from apparently didn’t live up to that self given title during their time apart either.</p><p>From what he recalled, McCree did actually end up driving through as much of the USA as possible. He was certain that Hanzo was okay without him for the time being. Another part of him was convincing himself that Hanzo never wanted to see him again. Something had burned into his chest like the sweet whiskey he downed at each pit stop he came across. It warmed Hanzo knowing Jesse held him in his heart.</p><p>Hanzo couldn’t lie and say he was completely hurt the entire time of their separation, he spent a lot of that time reviewing his past, working towards a redevelopment of himself. Before the brothers had left each other, Genji smiled at him and went “You’ve got this, anija.” Then ran off with Zenyatta with a bright smile, at least that’s what Hanzo assumed. He couldn’t exactly tell because of the . . suit. It was hard for Hanzo to think about it. Things had changed, though, one thing still stayed the same. The way he questioned Genji and the things he did at times. Not that he had much place to judge, Genji is just different now. I guess Hanzo was too, though.</p><p>Hanzo clicked the stove on with a light exhale, reaching for the nearest vegetable oil he could find in the cabinet. He was attempting to stay as silent as possible in hopes to not wake up Jesse. It was pretty easy for Hanzo to stay silent in situations like these, whether it be at night or during the day. Jesse on the other hand, that was a different story to say the least. The archer chuckled lightly at the memory of his lover knocking over almost everything in his sight after a mission. Angela almost murdered him that day, Hanzo was too tired to see most of the altercation, but it must’ve been funny.</p><p>McCree was truly an interesting idiot to say the least. But, just like Hanzo, he carried his issues on his back. Sometimes he forgot how dangerous his lover could actually be. Behind all the cowboy getup and large smile, McCree was a bomb. A protective bomb, to be clear. He was aware of all the people Jesse had lost in his Blackwatch days. It was hard for him at times to help his lover through his grief. Some parts of Hanzo weren’t over his own grief, a part of Hanzo still couldn’t believe to stop mourning Genji. But, that wasn’t the point. Him and Jesse made a deal, a growing deal. They didn’t want to hold anything back. The two especially realized that once they were reunited. Their lack of communication spoke volumes in their issue. As much as Jesse reassures him it’s not his fault, Hanzo feels as though he’s a big part in that.</p><p>“Darlin’, is that you?” A groggy, southern voice echoed from down the hall, causing Hanzo to jump slightly. “Yes, it is.” He answered back simply. He listened to the footsteps approaching the kitchen. “Why’re you up so late?” Jesse asked, rubbing his eyes slowly. “I got hungry.” Hanzo turned to face him, “I’m making pot stickers, would you like some?” Immediately, Jesse’s face lit up. “I thought you’d never ask, suge’.”</p><p>Hanzo nodded and turned his attention back to the half made potstickers in the steamer. He was about to take a step back when he felt two warm arms wrap around his waist and Jesse’s face bury away in his hair. The archer chuckled quietly. “You should go back to bed if you’re so tired, Jesse.” The only answer he got from that was a small mumble. Hanzo rose a brow. “What was that?” With a small shift, McCree raised his head and rested his cheek on the back of Hanzo’s head. “I said not without you, honey.” The gunslinger sighed quietly. “I thought you’d left.” There it was. Hanzo shook his head. “I apologize, I didn’t want to wake you.” Jesse replied with a chuckle. “I was out cold, wasn’t I?” As thetwo of them broke out into quiet chuckles McCree gently started to drag Hanzo away from the stove. “Jesse, must yo -“<br/>
“Yup, we’re gonna sit.”<br/>
“I don’t need your assistance.”</p><p>McCree let out a laugh as his hold on Hanzo got tighter. “On three, alrighty?” Hanzo snorted. “For what?” His lover shook his head between his tiny laughter, at least Hanzo knew he was wide awake now. “One.. Two .. Two and a haaaalf.” The gunslinger dragged on. As soon as the male was about to protest whatever McCree’s plans were, he was lifted straight off the ground with a ‘Hup hup!’ and a victory cheer. Before Hanzo could even think about squirming away, McCree had already hurried out of the kitchen. “You’re an incompetent child!” Hanzo groaned through McCree’s laughs. “Now wha’ was that about me being out of sha - WOAH!“ Before Jesse could finish his boasting, he tripped over his own shoe. Hanzo found a sudden grip on his arm. Jesse hit the ground with a small ‘unf’, then going completely silent; Hanzo on the other hand was trying to decide between scolding or sighing. Deciding to choose neither, Hanzo sits up and gives a slight smirk. “And what was that about being out of shape?” The Shimada teased as the both of them rose to their feet.</p><p>“What just happened has nothin’ to do with being in shape.”<br/>
Hanzo put a hand on Jesse’s shoulder, patted it, then walked away. “Excuses.”</p><p>As Jesse watched Hanzo disappear around the corner, he felt his expression soften. Jesse could admit, Hanzo scared the living hell out of him. Even before Overwatch’s fall, it wasn’t foreign for Hanzo to suddenly leave. There were plenty of times Jesse woke up without his lover by his side. He was aware that Hanzo wasn’t exactly the most lovey dovey type, but, it was always a fun chance to try it out.</p><p>He had to admit though, Hanzo was getting better and better by the day. He’s less gloomy in comparison to their first meeting, he’s more open to conversation and affection. Even Genji had noted how he changed over this short period of time. To say the absolute least, McCree couldn’t help but feel like  a bit of a helping hand in Hanzo’s somewhat desperate act for redemption. Unapologetically, may he add. His lover, bless him, was a work in progress. “Hey darlin’!” Jesse called out. “Why don’t we whip out the alcohol and have une fête de loups, huh?”
As he listened to the loud groan of annoyance from the other room, his smile only grew. “Fine, Jesse.”<br/>
“Woo!” </p><p>Hanzo might’ve been a work in progress, but Jesse was willing to help throughout everything. Because even in death, he wouldn’t dare let Hanzo waste his potential.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Pretty rushed !! But, this was mainly a character study for future writings!! Enjoy my boys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>